


Off the cliff

by Ichorite



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichorite/pseuds/Ichorite
Summary: Alexios wakes up in the pool of Styx and Kassandra is next to him, just as confused.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Off the cliff

Alexios woke up with blood in his mouth and an arm around his waist breaching him above the water surface. He sputtered and coughed while the female voice behind him was cursing up a storm, it was his older sister Kassandra pulling him to the surface.

She dumped him on the steps and clumsily yanked on a neatly folded towel from a stack near the pool. The result led to the stack of nice clean towels toppling over them and ruining the whole batch of laundry.

Somehow no one else seemed to care about the floundering happening even if they were a foot away from the commotion.

The female spartan scrubbed her face with the nearest towel on her before peeling the rest of the sodden fabrics off her armor. While her brother just gave himself a few swipes to get rid of most of the blood and threw the towels draped on him into the bloody red pool they surfaced out of. Kassandra tutted and grabbed a spare towel to dab off any red liquid clinging onto her younger brother.

Alexios quietly observed the surrounding while waiting for his sibling to be done, the place was dim despite all the candles and lights placed about. Flowers and bones scattered at the edges of the wall with a dark red carpet rolled out to a massive desk at the other end of the room. Humans milled about the place; idly chatting to each other. One human stood out, floating by the left wall and hunched over themselves. The figure was dressed in a red pillowy quilt, there was a quiet buzzing noise emanating from the being. He soon realized that figure was the only one who had a clean distinct outline to their appearance, every other beings had a bit of transparency to their form. Ghosts?

Looking back at the red pool he muttered out loud, “are we dead?” He could feel his sister stopped brushing him as she pondered about his words. 

“I feel very much alive brother, and hungry.” She replied with some amusement and Alexios merely grimaced, still unfamiliar with expressing any emotion other than anger.

The pair stood and slowly walked down the hall, careful to avoid brushing against the wandering figures. “I have never seen anything like this place before, it feels different.” Kassandra spoke, keeping her voice low enough just for her brother to hear. He stared at her, doubt clear on his face, “not even when you walked through the ruins of the Ones Who Came Before?”

She shook her head.

It was a little concerning that Kassandra had little knowledge of where they were. His sister would tell him everything about her journeys across the seas. When she first described her story of visiting the Ones Who Came Before he did not believe her, until he was quickly reminded of the Spear of Leonidas’ capabilities. Not to mention, their bloodline. He remembered when she just came back from her travel to Atlantis. She greeted him with much happiness, her latest grand adventure on the tip of her tongue. Alexios still remembered the faint glowing markings on her skin.

So seeing his older sibling be as clueless as him was hardly reassuring

Both Alexios and Kassandra kept to the left side of the hallway as less spirits seem to congregate there, they continued to walk down the hall with a mix of curiosity and wariness when the floating figure suddenly flailed into spastic animation, startling the siblings that have gotten close.

Now, Alexios had a difficult upbringing and did not like surprises. Before he found his sister and his family he was known as Deimos, raised and nurtured in a hateful environment where the only way to survive is through pain and anger. Even after reuniting with his family and being showered in love (as much as a spartan can get) he still struggled with his emotions and his body, especially when he was prompted to react instinctively.

So when the figure happily introduced himself as Hypnos, Alexios punched him.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a few days so I had to kick it out for some peace


End file.
